The Legacy of Avalar: Hali
by Valen30
Summary: Fifty years has passed since the war against Malefore ended and all is kept peaceful and quiet. Hali, daughter of the legendary heroes Spyro and Cynder meets friends and starts her own legacy together with all of them to try live up to her parent's reputation, all whilst having a bit of fun.
1. Chapter 1: The Chronicler, Ignitus

_**Hey there!**_

 _ **I'm new to writing on Fanfiction and this is my first chapter of the story I am taking over from the user Voalan (by his permission due to him not being able to write.) This -is- my first time so I will probably make mistakes whilst I do this story, but helpful comments are always welcomed instead of flames everywhere. Hope you enjoy it!**_

 _ **P.S. I do not own any Spyro the Dragon characters, but I -do- hold ownership of any OCs used in this Fanfiction.**_

 _ **Thanks!**_

* * *

 **The Chronicler, Ignitus**

Within a large circular room paced a lone blue dragon. This ancient stood tall and proud as he searched through the bookshelves around the room. Talismans and charms adorned his neck along with a large cloak-like drape around his neck. The room remained silent aside from the dragon's occasional mumbling as well as the soft trickle and swirl of magic sand in the hourglass behind him. Books were strewn on the floor, pages everywhere, desks pilled high with books upon books. The range of these books were truly endless, some having titles, some left blank in wait of knowledge and some looked untouched, yet clean and important as they gave off faint glows and magical auras.

"Hmm, Magic through the Ages... Idols and important leaders... Book number Five... Where is it now?" the old dragon mumbled to himself in search as his deep voice broke the silence. Books slowly pulled away from the shelf as his eyes searched each and every one of them as though in an interrogation line-up. No books seemed to sate his hunger for a specific book he was searching for. As the books were pulled out one by one, a large gold, purple and black book appeared. The old blue dragon smiled and paused his hunt, sitting down where he stood as the book flipped open.

"Ah Spyro my old friend... And Cynder, I see you two have been getting along with everything since last I opened this book." The dragon's eyes glinted as he looked into a book with a picture depicting two dragons living together in a large city, construction work happening in the background around the two. He continued over the few pages and read on what he had written so long ago.

"A year had passed since the War against Malefor had ended. Peace was brought to the land, and a new age was dawning..." the old dragon read aloud as he examined the pictures that followed.

The city was in need of a renovation to increase its holding capacity for occupants. The two heroes, Spyro and Cynder, were the protectors of the land along with the Guardians; Cyril, Terador and Volteer. Together they built the city up with their plans and scouted all the land in every nook and cranny for any dragons that had fled to hiding; they found many. With the city being built with the help of the moles, and now dragons, it was erected fast and soon after occupied. Things were very quiet, and nothing had threatened the city.

Spyro and Cynder had long since professed their love in one another and had spent all waking hours together. Helping the city, scouting, organizing events and meetings, there was nothing these two didn't do.

Thirty four years after the city was built, the population of dragons had increased. School's for the young had opened, races from all over Avalar had flooded into the city, which was now the biggest city in all the land; and the safest. The city could hold it's own and didn't always need the aid of the two legendary heroes, but they were elected as honorary Guardians, as they have already proven worth it.

After doing so much for the city, the heroes decided to relax a little and instead do things for their own personal lives. They were given a large tower at the highest point of the city, a place to live and start their long life together, for they had both deserved it. Once settled, the miracle of a baby dragoness happened. To everyone's delight, a pink dragoness at that. She was to be destined for great things just as her parents had been. She was pink, with light pink wings, a white underbelly and a crown of horns that adorned her head perfectly. The two horns Spyro had were also an inherited feature. She also had a very sharp and crystal-like tail spade, as Cynder was unfortunate enough to find out just how sharp it really is first.

The family grew close and unimaginable amounts of love and care were thrown at the baby dragoness. So too was the popularity. There was no being in the city, in the whole of the kingdom, who didn't know who she was and where she was from. They all knew her name and feared, yet respected her, even though she was a mere whelp at this stage.

"They named her Hali." The dragon finishes with a smile. "Hali... Your book is very interesting young lady. I've seen how it was predicted, but the thing that amazes me is that even though it is set in stone, things can still be changed. The Chronicler has his eyes upon you Missy! I too grant you my blessing though." He replaces the book back onto the shelf and takes a step back, peering at it's golden spine as it sits silently on the shelf.

"I may be seeing her sooner than I think, but that is yet to be determined. I simply must remember to ask her to say hello from Ignitus to her father... I cannot just randomly call him to me here in his dreams. Phah, preposterous." The old Fire Master scans the room slowly to target where he will resume the search for the book he was looking for.

A glow is emitted from a section on the bookshelf and the Chronicler immediately sets out to bring it down.

"Ah there, The Legacy of Avalar! You and me best get to know each other my friend, as I'm going to be writing for a long time." He sits down before a golden pedestal that the book is now laid upon and opens it.


	2. Chapter 2: Saviour

**Saviour**

Hali's morning started off in the usual way; falling victim to the yells of her mother to get up out of bed and to 'stop being lazy.' She didn't have anything to do anyways, what good would it be if she had awoken and gotten ready for the day? Every day was uninteresting for Hali. Every day started the same, went the same way, and ended the same. To be honest, she led a very boring life.

"Come on Hali, you never know what will happen today!" her father's voice rose from the bottom of the staircase. Hali groaned and got out of bed, immediately throwing on a pink-gemmed necklace with gold chains.

"Yeah yeah I'm up, quit your yelling!" she ironically yelled down the stairs as she traversed the many floored house's staircase. Her family's house was huge. Multi-storied, over twenty rooms... It was a huge tower paradise, yet to Hali it felt normal and somewhat boring to say the least.

She arrived at the bottom of the staircase only to be greeted by the devious smirk of her favourite, and unfortunately only, uncle Sparx.

"Morning Happy." He said cheerfully to her, to which he received a growl in return.

"Woah, how long have you been practicing that threat?" he mocked back to her. "Anyways, I'm gonna be your personal baby-sitter today!"

"What?!" Hali looked to her parents and her tail drooped when they both responded with a nod.

"We have to go to a couple of meetings at the temple today and Sparx was the only one who was willing to babysit you." Cynder explained as she laid meat down on the table for Hali's breakfast.

"Willing?" she questioned accusedly, "I'm not that bad! I'm a good girl!"

"Tell that to your last babysitter, who I believe you made fly home in a furious rage due to your nagging. "

"Hey she didn't let me go outside. I don't need a babysitter!" she argued.

"Well you're stuck with me for today, Kid. I don't like it either, you look too much like your mother." responded Sparx, to which he recieved a very deadly stare from Cynder.

"Listen to your Uncle Sparx and don't make trouble, Hali. Me and your mother have to run. Both of you stay safe and Sparx? Don't be..." Spyro paused, "Yourself." He nodded and hooked his wing around Cynder, heading for the door to the tower. The two walked off together, and so began Hali's usual boring day. With the addition of looking after Sparx. Him looking after her? Her parents can joke sometimes.

"So Kiddo, what's on the agenda today?" Sparx asked as he floated eye-level with Hali as she ate her food.

"Walk around the city, look at stuff, and keeping out of sight." she responded. A lot of dragons would tumble head-over-paws to try get close to Hali and see if she was in need of anything. Hali had no friends, due to everyone wanting to get close to her only for who her parents were, and what she was said to become one day. Having the two greatest heroes who ever lived as parents can put slight pressure on a young teen dragon.

"Well then I guess I'm with you then. You just watch your uncle in action should anyone try bother you. I'll give them something to see!" he bared his fists and swung them about threateningly. Hali rolled her eyes as she finished her breakfast and stood, stretching out properly.

"From babysitter to bodyguard, this day just gets better." she mumbled sarcastically to herself and headed for the stairs.

* * *

Atop the roof of the house, Hali stood looking out to the rest of the city and the valley. It was a beautiful place where they lived. The whole valley. The trees were always green, the grass always lush and filled with the most exotic of flowers. Even the dirt was crisp, fine and perfect. Not even the slightest faults existed here, as the land of Avalar truly was perfect.

"So," Sparx interrupted Hali's thoughts with his intrusion. "Where we heading first?"

Hali just shrugged and spread her wings wide, starting to float.

"Wherever the wind takes me." She gave a joyful giggle and angled herself forward into a dive, speeding off into the city somewhere with Sparx trailing behind as fast as he could fly.

Hali truly looked happy as she soared high above the city. The morning sun shining its heavenly light onto her royal pink scales. She embraced its warmth as she glided down slowly, taking in all the sight of Avalar she could get for she was allowed to roam the city but was prohibited from leaving it, along with almost every other dragon her age and younger.

Hali landed next to a building by the Market District, followed by a complaining Sparx.

"Can't just run off! Gotta stick with me, I'm in charge!"

"Hey look at those girls over there by that shop, they look like they're in need of a gentlemen to make them swoon." Hali grinned and said to Sparx. He took the bait. He combed his hair - or antennae down and flew over to them. "Ladies..." was the last thing Hali heard before she stalked off cautiously into the market. She'd lost Sparx so she could now at least have some alone time. Keeping her head down, she walked about the market and tried to avoid crowded areas. It wouldn't do much though, as her scales would quickly betray her to other dragons seeking an audience with her. A complete mystery to how she hadn't been noticed yet.

Hali walked calmly about the crowded marketplace and up the stairs to the upper section of it, going seek shelter within a shop; 'Gems of the Valley.' She stepped inside and smiled. A lone, old mole stood behind the counter and was inspecting a few precious looking gems but looked up as Hali walked in.

"Ah Hali! So good to see you! You been good, yes? Come to see new gems, yes?" the mole hastily spoke without a gap for Hali to respond in between. She just smiled and nodded.

"Hey there Leywin! Just looking today yeah, on an outting." she responded in the next available gap. The old mole chuckled and returned to reading his book, the chapter he was on was labelled "The lost fragments of Life and Death."

"Take your time in looking dear Hali! I got some new and interesting imports I'm sure you'll like." Hali responded with a nod as she looked around the shop. The owner had a thing for finding new and exotic gems. She was sure there wasn't a single gem in existance that he didn't know everything about. Even in the very shop were some rare gems that gave the wearer special enhancements - sadly these came at a much higher price, and were useless as no threats were present at the current time and gems were banned in any and every form of schooling or competition. Hali's gem that hung around her neck was given to her at birth, but sadly held no magical properties besides it glowing if she is in need of light.

Hali had her long scope about the shop, reading the name of each gem and what they did. This was definitely of her interests. All she wanted to do in the future was to study these magical crystals, but she knew it would never be accepted.

"Daughter of the Purple and Black dragon a mere jewler? Phah! A waste!" she would always hear the taunts in her head every time she thought of these interesting magical items. She'd kept her passion a secret to everyone except Leywin, who sometimes taught her of the gems.

"Well, that's me for today. I'm gonna head down the road and see what else is happening, enjoy your day Leywin!" the mole replied with a smile and a nod as Hali left the store.

She'd stepped right into a trap though... A large crowd of dragons, mostly male dragons of her own age, walked forward to all try catch her attention at once. Hali was bombarded with the overwhelming noise of about ten dragons yelling to her at once and closing in for her attention.

 _Great, 'fans.'_ she thought sourly to herself.

"Guys! Go away, I don't want to speak with people right now! It's a day for myself!" she stated, trying to speak over the noise of the dragons. Their show was attracting more dragons to the scene who also tried to speak. "Come with us! We'll show you around!" "My friend's and I will help you out and buy whatever your heart desires!" Were some of the words she caught. They were all sarrounding her just next to the jewellers, and there wasn't a thing she could do. Hali suddenly regreted leaving Sparx's side, and to do that meant she truly was desperate for any help to get away from these people.

"Hey! Break it up! Move! Shush!" Hali heard from over the crowd's excitement as they were slowly being shoved. A very strange and grey dragon forced his way through and stood with his wings outstretched to the crowd, silencing them very slightly.

"Leave the girl alone! She deserves to have a day out to herself without being stalked by others trying to bribe and steal her away!"

Hali noticed he was quite young, possibly around her age. His scales were very odd. They were grey, and almost absorbed sunlight giving him a dull yet still shiny and reflective look. His wing membranes were a very light grey as the same with his horns. He had five of them down the center of his head to his spine in the shape of a mohawk, leading into small spines along his back and ending with a double-bladed-like tail spade with an odd green gem in the center of it. He let out a loud growl and the crowd looked a bit nervous, before they shook it off and turned away unhappily from the irritated dragon.

The odd dragon let his wings drop to his sides again as he turned around. "You alright Miss Hali?"

She nodded slowly before glaring at him. "Miss' Hali, huh? You just wanna be my savior to get the maiden's hand or something?" the dragon looked taken aback but shakes his head.

"No no its nothing like that!" but this did not stop the advances of Hali toward him. "Just helping me out to spend the time with me alone and getting me to respect you or something? Well let me tell you something 'Sir', I..." Hali faltered slightly as he started smirking.

"Zeno."

Hali looked confused and responded with "What is 'Zeno'?!"

The dragon chuckles. "My name. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll just be on my way and leave your stubborn self here, susceptible to another social attack."

"I'm not stubborn! I know your tricks! Save the damsel in distress and expect a reward, phah! Yeah, yeah you go! And... Yeah!" was all Hali could respond with.

What an odd dragon. Weird scales, an odd personality. He did save her though, and left her to her own after and didn't try get closer. Her mind swam with a couple of questions as the young and weird dragon walked off.

"There you are! Getting into trouble as usual!" came a very irritated dragonfly's voice from behind her. "C'mon, we're going home. It's getting well into mid-day now and you've already pulled a trick on me. Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice.. " Sparx continued his ramblings as the two of them took to the skies behind a building and headed directly home to the tower.

 _Zeno, weird name too._ Hali thought. _Maybe he's a little different from everyone? I think another adventure is at hand.. This time, I'll be finding someone instead of the other way around!_ Hali let off a grin as they both landed on the rooftop and headed down for lunch. No way would Sparx let her go out again, so her plots would have to be set into motion the next day. After a lifetime of trying to avoid being found by dragons, she would go herself to actually -find- a dragon. That weird, Zeno guy.


	3. Chapter 3: The Friends and The Foes

**The Friends and The Foes**

Dawn sliced through the silk blanket of night, spilling its golden light through the rips across the valley and to the city, giving it all the structures a heavenly golden look. Such a perfect morning was it on this Saturday. Birds began their daily choir, insects made their way on their paths whilst making the usual buzzing. Even the wind on this day was whistling soothingly through the trees.

"His scales absorbed sunlight, and he's grey. It isn't natural!" cried Hali from within the kitchen where her, Spyro and Cynder were having a breakfast of delectable meat, freshly hunted.

"I'd like to remind you that you're pink, Hali." Spyro responded with a sly smirk.

"Yeah well you two are special and other-coloured, he's -weird- grey!" She argued through a mouthful of meat. Cynder leaned forward to inspect Hali.

"Seems like you're interested in this boy in some way Hali, as we've been awake for an hour now and have been stuck on one conversation the whole time."

"I, well," she faltered. "He seemed cool I guess?"

"Why don't you just go find him?" Cynder proposed as she cleared the table from the mess of their breakfast. Hali stood and flared her wings as she stretched out her stiff muscles.

"Hmph, I plan on doing just that." She turned with a sassy flick of her tail and ascended the stairs.

* * *

Upon reaching the top of the tower, Hali breathed a relaxed sigh as she gazed upon the valley. This was the stuff of dreams; Its beauty too great for it to be reality. Hali raised her head high and felt the wind as she unfurled her wings and took off with a powerful flap. Not many other dragons had learned to fly at such a young age. According to what Hali heard, she may well be one of the only ones.

"Zeno," she mumbled as she recalled his name. "Weird scales, mostly grey." Hali loved odd dragons who stood out from the rest, she being one of them anyways. Although all dragons are unique in their own way, rare colours among dragons were signs of great destinies.

Hali came to a slow descent by the market square and landed behind a small building. She remained hidden as she adjusted to the noise of the busy market _. 'Gotta hide better, much more people here today.'_ she thought to herself. ' _No problem for the daughter of Spyro and Cynder!'_

Hali closed her eyes in deep concentration and let out a large breath that spilled forth shadow energy which clung to her body tightly and made her fade off into the shadow of the large building. Hali, now mostly invisible to the untrained eye, panted heavily. She'd learned of her powers early on, but she was one special dragon. From study of the guardians and all the elders of Warfang, they came to the conclusion that Hali could in fact learn to control all the elements. It would take endless practice to perfect them all, but she held powers not many dragons had at her age. Shadow was her current favourite.

Silent as a ghost, Hali leaped from shadow to shadow across the market in search of the strange dragon. She weaved through shops and flapped towards upper levels of the enormous market, but was unlucky in her search for Zeno.

Meager minutes turned to a painful half hour. With nearly all the market searched, there wasn't much place he could be if he was here.

The sound of dragons, moles and other creatures of Warfang was blocked out as Hali had grown accustomed to hearing it, but a rather loud growl caught her attention quickly. Standing on high alert, she searched for the source and found that it came from a nearby dragon outside the Grand Library of Warfang.

"You'd best leave, Tioth. The whole gang is here, and I don't think after last time you'd wanna go against us." Hali overheard the dragon say. The speaker was a young dragon who looked around about Hali's age. He had black scales that glinted in the sun, dark red wind membranes and underbelly and wore a crown of silver horns upon his head. Three large horns adorned the front of the crown, followed by much smaller ones around his head. His voice had a sly tint to it but it was filled with threat right now.

The other dragon he was fending off was a slightly larger electric dragon. He had a silver conduit-like object on his tail and had jagged silver horns along his head and spine.

"I believe it's a free city, Tham." the dragon sneered back to him.

"It's Thaima to you!" he responded with a snap and Hali got closer. She may have to break it up should a physical fight start. She's supposed to set an example... It's a lot of pressure being who she is already, she can't have her parents on her back questioning why she stood and watched a brawl.

The doors behind the black dragon opened and out stepped three more dragons that stood behind the one known as 'Thaima.' The one dragon Hali recognized immediately; Zeno had stepped out the library along with two others.

"What do you want, Tioth." interrogated Zeno. Hali inched forward excitedly but still within the safety of the shade.

"Money, fame, power... Lot's actually." The electric-yellow dragon responded. The coil on his tail sparked threateningly and made a high pitched noise. A large earth dragon bounded in from around the corner followed by a red dragon.

"Hey look who it is." The red dragon sneered. He had a familiar look to him but Hali couldn't place where she'd seen him. She inched even more forward, standing on the edge of the protective shade, on the brink of being pulled into sight from the threatening sun above.

"We aren't looking for trouble." A female dragon spoke softly from beside the black dragon. She bore the scales of one who possesses the power of wind; White. Her underbelly and wings were light blue and the two horns that sat upon her head curve downward to the sides of her head. They weren't big at all, due to the need of aerodynamics with wind dragons specifically.

The red dragon grinned and leaned forward to get closer to the female.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. Were you insulting us or just telling your friends to try not lose this fight?" The earth dragon guffawed stupidly behind him. It made Hali sick.

She stepped forward out of the shade and went to stand in between the two groups. All of them looked stunned.

"Rude talking to a girl like that, Mister!" Hali growled and took a step forward toward the red dragon.

"Oh uh, no you misunderstoo-" he was cut off by Hali speaking over him.

"No no I saw everything clearly from you and your friends. I can see there's tension between you two but just stop it before I join in the fight too. Best you all leave, now. My parents are just around the corner." Hali said calmly. These few words sent the three 'tough' dragons into a panicked scramble as they fled without another word. She nodded and turned around. The sight she was greeted by was three dumbstruck dragons and a laughing one; Zeno.

"That was awesome! Thanks for the help!" he exclaimed.

She gave him a small nod.

"Yeah I owed you one from yesterday. Don't get too used to it."

"Your parents aren't around the corner, right? We, or specifically me, Tirio and Thaima, won't get killed by your dad if he sees you talking to guys or something?"

Hali laughed aloud and shook her head. "Phah, nah. My parents are in meetings for most of the days. Well, today they're just staying home, having quality date-time. Eugh." The female dragon of the group giggled.

"What made you come all the way up here?" the slightly large earth dragon asked as he tilted his head.

"I was looking for..." Hali hesitated. "A book! Yeah, a book. In... The library. Which is behind you." She finished with a nod. Zeno raised his eyebrows.

"A book on what?" he simply questioned.

He'd got her there. "On... Rare dragons and Prophecies. Stuff like that."

"Hey, Hali. Are those your friends or something?" the black dragon known as Thaima asked curiously. Hali turned to him and was about to question him but a growing noise made her realise what 'friends' he was referring to. A rather large group of dragons around their age was headed toward her. Hali let out a defeated 'Oh no.' Zeno stepped forward in front of Hali and raised his wings up high, casting shade over her.

After realising what he was doing, Hali was gone in an instant and Zeno began walking forward. "Come on guys." He spoke back to his friends and they all followed, looking confused. The large group of dragons came to a slow stop in front of the library, looking around. Some noticed Zeno with his wings up, but shrugged him off as just a weird dragon.

"Tirio, lift your wings up too." the earth dragon unfurled his wings to cast a shadow behind him.

"Head to the temple." Hali whispered from behind them.

The white dragon let off a small gasp. "We're not allowed there. Normal dragons can't just walk in."

"I'm allowed in, they'll let you in too. Just.. Think of it as an invite." Hali continued walking behind them, shrouded in the invisible cloak of the shade. It wasn't long before they reached a grand golden gate. It was the entrance to the Temple of Elders. According to Hali's parents, it used to be a slightly smaller building but after the war fifty years ago, it has since been renovated. The heavenly white building was framed and topped with golden sections, giving it a truly royal look.

As the group got to the gate, there was a large adult dragon with golden armour standing on the inside of the gate.

"What are you all here for?" The group looked stuck but Hali came to their aid by coming around the group and materializing before their eyes.

"Hey there Drolwyn. Mind opening up for me and my friends?" Hali used the word 'friend' - let alone the plural - very seldom. She trusted no one to be her friends as they would just use her to see something like the inside of the temple, but Zeno's group did only help her.

Drolwyn inspected the group, eyeing Tirio and Zeno, who had both just realized their wings were still up.

"Alright... No funny business though. This is a very sacred temple. I pray I won't have to tell your parents of any lollygagging, Miss Hali."

Hali shook her head as the Five of them walked inside. _'Miss' Hali? Really?_ She irritably thought to herself as they walked up the white steps. Once at the top, the large golden doors swung forth slowly to allow them entrance. The doors were immense in comparison to any dragon, even adults. It really wasn't necessary, but moles truly were thankful for the help they received during the War against Malefor.

Once they stepped inside, they were greeted by a large golden statue of Spyro and Cynder in the midst of battling Malefore, who was depicted as losing, of course. The group were ooh-ing and awh-ing at every single step, looking about the temple.

"Not that I don't wanna be here, but why -are- we here? Why'd you let us come in?" Zeno asked curiously as they entered the room where elder meetings are held. A great hall with five ledges high up, surrounding the center of the room that is slightly elevated, containing a platform that has white stone steps leading to it.

Hali turns to Zeno and shrugs as they walk along. "I dunno. I'm just interested in you all. I was expecting you to actually be the ones to run toward me in a fan-type way and help that other larger group surround me or something. It's happened all my life."

"Your friends don't defend you?" Thaima asked curiously.

"Pff, what friends? I mostly like staying on my own. People are fake and only want to get close to me for who my parents are. And who I am."

"How come you said 'me and my friends' back at the gate to the guard?" Zeno questioned accompanied by a smirk.

"Well... To let you all in. I'm not allowed to just bring random dragons in here." She kept onward, walking slightly ahead to avoid looking at the dragons. She began the ascent up a large staircase to the right of the Meeting Hall.

Thaima and Zeno looked to one another at the same moment and smirked before looking to the other two. They all were smiling at the same time. They all had a funny way of having the same thoughts on occasions.

"Hali?" Zeno steps forward to walk alongside her.

"Mhmm? Yeh?" She responds and looks to him curiously.

"You wanna join our group of friends?"

Hali halted her walk slowly to turn around and look at all of them.

"Join? Well. yeah I wanna, I guess.. I can get pretty irritating at times though. There's a lot about me you guys don't know, despite the stories I'm positive you've heard about me."

They all chuckled together, including Hali. "I'm pretty crazy when excited."

"I'm sure you're absolutely bonkers! But don't worry, all the best dragons are." replied Zeno. Hali inspected him for a while with a smile on her face before nodding.

"Yeah okay, you've convinced me. I'll join." She finally stated. A sudden wave of wings, horns and paws washed over Hali. She responds with a loud 'Eep!' as she is tackled to the floor in a great tackle from everyone. They all begin laughing together. _This could really work, friends!_ Hali thought whilst on the bottom of the pile.

A loud, small padding was coming from down the hall. The group didn't notice it over their laughing until a great green dragon stood over them looking confused. He was wore a white and gold sash over his chest. At the bottom of the sash was a golden talisman with the green earth symbol on it.

"What are you all doing in here? Hali?" She jumped at the bass of the familiar voice. They all scrambled to their feet and hid a bit behind Hali, uttering silent apologies and greetings.

"Hey there Terrador. I was just showing my... Friends around the temple. Just to show them the inside. How big it is and stuff." She responded to the large dragon.

He smiled and leaned down to her level. "Friends you say? Ah you must introduce me then. Come on all of you. Don't look so scared!" The great dragon chuckled.

Zeno stepped forward and bowed. "Uhh, Master Terrador! I'm Zeno."

Terrador chuckled and put his great paw onto the smaller dragon's shoulder. "Nice to meet you son, but please. There's no official meetings or anything unless I am mistaken. So call me Terrador. Friends of Hali are friends of the elders."

Thaima muttered something inaudible from under his breath as he stared surprisedly at Terrador. Zeno turned to point at Tirio.

"This, sir- uuh, Terrador..? Is Tirio." The slightly bigger earth dragon gave a polite smile and a nod. Zeno moved on to the next; Anemi. She gave a small bow as she was introduced and so did Thaima once Zeno had said his name.

"Nice to meet all of you. I'm sure you'll enjoy looking around the temple, just don't break anything. Anyways, I'll be seeing you all later possibly, especially you, Tirio. " He looked very confused in response.

"Official school starts on Monday, and I teach my own element; Earth. You -are- an earth dragon, are you not?"

Tirio responded with a quick few nods. "Good, then yes, Monday." Hali looked up to Terrador and frowned.

"School? Nobody told us about school?"

"Your parents were going to tell you later tonight I believe, as they said in yesterday's meeting. Messengers were sent across the city to let all dragons of age parent's know that school will begin."

"Then who will be my teacher? I have, well.. All eight? Remember?" Hali frowned to which she received a chuckle from Terrador.

"You shall see. I find it funny now that I think of it, your name is familiar to me Zeno. You'll be in Hali's class. Seeing as you're a bit special." He stated. Zeno went wide-eyed at this new information and looked to Hali. She looked just as shocked, but a kind of relief-shock.

"Who else will be in our class?" Zeno questioned.

"No one, actually. Your teachers are very new to teaching," he began. "And there's not much teachers who teach the wide variety of what you both need. So, you will find who your teachers are tonight from your parents." He kept his gaze upon Zeno "And you'll be informed too, don't worry." Zeno looked downward slightly in thought before nodding slowly.

"Alright, I think that will be all from me. I bid you all a good afternoon, and have fun." Terrador traded a final pat on Zeno's shoulder for a nod by him before walking off in the opposite direction, down the stairs toward the hall.

Hali was lost in thought for a bit before they continued walking again.

"School huh? Fun. I hope I'm in somebody's class." Thaima said with a nod, looking to Anemi. She smiled in return and kept walking.

Hali conducted an extensive tour of the entire Dragon Temple. From the kitchens, to the large number of unoccupied bedrooms, even past the Temple's private library. Inside held the tomes of all historic events over dragon history. They took a quick glance inside, but were abruptly chased from it by an enraged mole when Thaima didn't realize the 'Restricted Area' meant that it was, in fact, not accessible.

After a few walks around the temple, followed by games of tag, races, and another greeting from a Guardian; Cyril, Master of Ice, the group decided to take their leave from the temple. They walked outside and were greeted by the final golden rays of light sinking beyond the mountains and trees.

Passed the golden gates of the Temple, through the market square, they walked together as friends until they went off one by one to their own houses. Eventually, the final two left were Hali and Zeno.

She turned to him with a smile. "Thanks for the help earlier today. And for actually treating me like a normal dragon! All others are just really crazy."

He chuckled and nodded. "Ah no problem Hali. You're a really awesome dragon. We should meet up tomorrow or something? "

"Yeah!" she said immediately. "I mean, yeah, sure we can all go do something. Yeah."

They both stood there for a while smiling and being awkward before Hali turns, patted her wing against his accompanied by a wink. "See ya later, weirdo!"

She took flight with a powerful flap of her wings and headed for home.

Hali had three words in her head whilst the wind whipped through her horns; Food, Bed and Friends. New, real, nice dragons as friends!


	4. Chapter 4: Schooling 101

**Hey there everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long to update,**

 **I can guarantee it won't happen again!I've just been unusually**

 **busy and I'll be back into the swing of things now.**

 **Anyways, lemme know what you think of the story so far in the reviews!**

* * *

 **Schooling 101**

The Sunday dragged onwards whilst Hali was busy. She had no free time on that day to go out, as her Sunday's were usually busy. She was always pestered by her parents on this day of the week. Always the same day. Help clean up the house, sort the tomes in their personal library, replace mutilated training dummies with new ones in the training room, tidy her own room... This day wasn't a day to herself. The free time she did have on this fine sunny day however, was spent reading 'Dragons and their Elements' on the rooftop of their tower. It was a nice sunny spot most of the day, every day, and was probably the only building in Warfang to be hit with the very last rays of sunlight before the great fire orb retired for night to kick in. Throughout the day, she couldn't help but think of her new friends she had made the previous day. They hadn't made any attempt to visit her, but Hali just had a feeling they wanted to but were possibly scared. Her parents can be quite intimidating most of the time.

As it continued to get dark, Cynder called Hali in from the rooftop and together, the family sat and ate downstairs. Conversation continued as they sat around the table; tales of old sprung up. Stories of adventure that the greatest heroes had gone on. Along with a look into the past, thoughts for the future came into play and were discussed. Things that may happen, and things they would like to happen. Hali for one, had one wish come true the previous day. She held her head high, and described how she was to be a great adventurer one day. Save the world even. The talk continued well after the family had finished dinner, until Hali gave a yawn. After stating she was going to bed to be ready for tomorrow, she headed upstairs.

* * *

The next morning brought with it a cloudy day. Cold air could be heard whistling past the houses and trees, taunting the occupants of Warfang. Hali was already awake and getting ready for the day ahead of her on the first day of school. Besides, she didn't want to be late. Throwing on her special gemmed necklace and bracelets, she sped downstairs for breakfast.

In the kitchen, sat a half asleep Spyro who idly ate the meat before him. Cynder on the other hand, was sitting opposite him and looked.

"Morning Hali! Ready for school today?" Asked Cynder.

"Of course! So how's this work?" She questioned.

"Well, we, along with every other family that has a kid, go to the temple," Cynder began. "Once there, the classes are called up after Terrador says a speech - and of course after your father's speech." She giggles.

"Dad has a speech to say? Cool!" Hali grins at her father, which she receives a grunt in return.

"It sucks, I don't know what I'm to say. "

"Honey just say something inspiring to the children. Everybody looks up to you."

"Why don't you say the speech? People look up to you just the same." Cynder rolled her eyes.

"I'm not some special dragon like you, and Terrador asked -you-." She stated sternly. Spyro grinned sheepishly back at her.

"You're special to me." They both went red, and received a disgusted 'Ugh!' from Hali.

"Not in front of me, let's just eat so we can go."

The family of three finished their meat before setting off to the temple. There was an unusually busy feeling to the city on this morning, due to everyone bustling to get to the temple. The birds were out and chirping their songs, but the weather hadn't cleared up. Light rain fell from the heavens onto the landscape and the whole of the city looked rather gloomy - even for a day of mass celebration. A new era was starting their journey to learn all about how to master their elements.

On arrival, Hali got a few stares, smiles and waves from the surrounding dragons. _Least they can't mob me whilst I'm here..._ She thought in response to the attention she was getting. A very large crowd had formed before the gates of the temple. Hali was maneuvering herself through the crowd to try and get to the front but she was tapped on the tail by Cynder.

"We're going to the top Hali, remember your father has to say a speech?" Hali nodded and followed them instead. The three walked through the crowd to get around everyone so they stood in front of the open gates to the temple. They walked in together. Hali didn't look back to see anyone's face as they walked. In truth, she hated special treatment. And she'd gotten it all her life.

They ascended the white stone steps and entered the Temple, arriving in the council room. The elders were ready and awaiting only Spyro, Cynder and Hali. They all exchanged a hearty greeting before walking through the curtains, up more steps, and arriving before large doors which led to the patio.

"Nervous dear?" Cyril leaned down to Hali as he spoke.

"A little yeah." She responded quietly. He chuckled and shook his head whilst rising up again.

"There's nothing to be scared of Hali, after all it's just the first day. In any case, I believe you have already made friends. And one is in your class, yes?"

She bowed her head in a short nod.

"Then you should be excited!" Cyril gave an encouraging pat on her shoulder as the large doors swung open. Terrador, followed by Volteer, Cyril and Spyro, walked out onto the balcony. Hali slowly followed her mother soon after she walked out.

Upon looking down, she found that everyone was silently looking up to the balcony. She felt the gaze of thousands of eyes on her alone.

"Woah... The entire city is here.. Even the moles." She whispered in surprise, but was then interrupted by a deep, booming voice to the left of her.

"Welcome everyone!" Terrador began speaking, "It gives me great pleasure to see all of you here even on this day where the sun does not shine. But it is on this day that our young will begin their first year of school. I wish you all a good year of learning and training!" The crowd below errupted into cheers. Hali was taken by surprise at the abrupt ending to his speech. It was then when Terrador stood down and was replaced by Spyro. The city below got even louder at his appearance.

"Well, as Master Terrador said, I want to wish you all a good year of schooling. May it be fun, eventful, yet nevertheless, safe. Make sure to strive to achieve the best of your abilities, and you'll see a difference in your attitude, and your abilities." Spyro gave a brief pause to gather his thoughts.

"Honor, Justice, Valor and Bravery. The marks of a hero. A lot of you think that being a hero will be fun and easy. And not many of you will get the opportunity to prove your heroism in this era of peace." He let the words sink in slowly.

"But striving to achieve your best will result in more opportunities. Heroes are called upon when the time of need arises. We want to teach it all to you, so that one day, if ever this peace should be broken, we have brave dragons to call upon. Each of you are important to this city, and to the whole of the land. You are all unique, individual dragons. You just have to remain true to yourself, and stand out." Spyro gave a final pause.

"Keep this in mind as inspiration. Strive to achieve it, and if you are to fail somewhere along the line... Keep trying and don't give up. Those are the markings of a citizen of Warfang." He stepped down. An uproar of applause followed the ending to his speech that seemed as though it would not stop. Hali was also impressed with her dad's words and offered a smile, to which he returned.

Volteer was next to stand in the front of the balcony.

"Alright! So about schooling now. Each of you will be sorted into classes based upon elemental powers. " He spoke very clear and slow. That was the first Hali had heard him speak so calmly, and judging by the looks of the others on the balcony, it was their first too.

"The fire dragons of this new age will be taught by Silf, the Fire Master." The crowd below gave a polite clap. Hali noticed that there were now eight new dragons down below them at the top of the stairs, looking to the crowd.

"Rylath, the Master of Ice, will be taking in each and every one of the ice dragons." Another round of applause followed.

"Dargath, Earth Master. Earth dragons report to him."

"Evara, Mistress of Elctricity for those who possess the power of electricity. These are the tutors of the more common elements. But, there are others that specialize in slightly unusual powers that arose. Evara's brother, Sarth, will be taking the wind dragons. Doranth, the Poison Master, for all the poison dragons. Rosa, the Mistress of Fear. Ironically, she is in fact a very nice dragoness. Kids, just remain on her good side." Volteer chuckled at his own joke. _At least he's making the best of it,_ thought Hali along with a giggle.

"And finally our position as Shadow Tutor, shall be filled by none other than Shay, the mistress of shadow!" A final applause sounded before all went silent again.

"There is a final two teachers that I feel should be announced too. Although only having two students in their class, it is worth mentioning. The role of educators for exceedingly rare and gifted dragons will be taken up by Master Spyro and Mistress Cynder!" Volteer's last announcement achieved a ground-shaking noise. Hali looked shocked by this news as she looked at her parents. They were both smiling down at her.

"Surprise..!" Cynder whispered. Hali didn't know what to say.

"Now that we have acknowledged our tutors, you are all to report to your respective educator and be led to the place of training, where school will begin. I once again thank you all for being here today, and wish you all an excellent year of learning!" Hali didn't know what to think about her parents teaching her. She could be a bit mischievous at times, and now she couldn't be. The loud noise of bustling and chatter arose slowly from below them as everyone spoke and went to their teachers. Hali didn't have to move though.

"In here?" a familiar voice came from the inside of the temple, behind the curtain.

Zeno stepped forward and looked fearful. Having all the guardians, Hali, and her parents up here took a lot of bravery to walk in on. The guardians all gave him a warm greeting as they shuffled past, going to get back to their daily on-goings. Zeno just waved to Spyro and Cynder.

"Don't look so scared Zeno, we're not going to bite your head off or anything." Cynder said with a giggle. He walked forward to stand next to Hali.

"So uh, what happens now?" Hali raised an eyebrow, peering to her and Zeno's new teachers.

"Well, each element has their own large place of schooling. Seeing as there are only two special dragons of our time, we're just going to use our house."

"Wait, your house? Training in your house?" Stuttered Zeno.

"Well of course, they're not yet going to build a whole temple for four people. Besides, you two are friends, yeah?" Spyro asked. Zeno and Hali both nodded quickly. "Good, well don't think of us so much as teachers. Unlike the other masters, I'm sure we can make this a lot more fun. We'll try our best anyways."

"Well then, shall we get going?" Questioned Cynder.

* * *

On arrival at Hali's house, Zeno hesitated before going in. He allowed Hali to lead him in and was followed by Spyro and Cynder.

"We'll be teaching in many rooms of the house, but two main ones we shall use the most; The training room and the library." Spyro stated, leading the way upstairs.

"We're going to the training room first, to see what you kids can do!" Cynder followed closely behind him. Zeno and Hali both gave a nervous gulp and ascended the steps slowly.

Upon entering the training room, they were met by the sight of blue mats laid all along the floor of the room.

"We're going to be fighting each other, aren't we?" She questioned nervously.

"Oh definitely not. Accidents can happen with two inexperienced dragons fighting!" Cynder stepped out into the middle of the matted floor.

"You two are going to be fighting us. One at a time." Spyro said as he laughed. He clearly enjoyed the thought of what was to come. Hali suddenly regretted a prank or two... or twenty that she'd pulled on her parents in the past.

"You guys can't kill or go hard on us! You're trained already!" Zeno exclaimed.

"Ah don't worry we won't actually fight back hard. This is just to measure potential of you both. Hali, you're up first against your mother." She groaned as she slumped to the center of the room, facing Cynder.

"On three, we begin."

"Wait, what are the rules?"

"No killing, and no hard biting."

"Anything else?"

"Three!" Cynder immediately lunged toward Hali with a powerful flap of her wings. Hali gasped and tried to back off, but Cynder was already upon her. She took the brunt force of a strong ram from Cynder's front horns and slid across the mat to the other side of the room, landing on her belly with her eyes out of focus.

"Humph, not fair!" Hali flared her wings again and gave a deep breath as she stood up.

Shadow poured forth from her mouth and enveloped the area of the floor around her. With a taunting wave of her wing, she vanished into the thick shadow.

"Woah, Hali is pretty good with shadow. How'd she learn?" Zeno sat beside Spyro and watched the spar before them.

"How'd she learn? Uh.." Cynder charged forward. Wind could be seen bursting forward from her. A thud and a yelp followed, along with the shadow dispersing.

"Ow!"

"You forget I can see you in shadow, darling."

"Yeah, that's how," Spyro nodded slowly. Zeno was left in awe as he watched the fight unravel before him. It was amazing and inspiring to see a true hero fight.

Hali got up again and equipped a look of determination. She bowed her head and charged forwards. She felt the inner heat in her core ignite with renewed valor and escape through her horns, bringing them to life with fire as she sped forward.

Hali collided with Cynder's chest. Fire radiated around the two but started dying out quickly as strong winds blew.

"You're doing great Hali!" cheered Zeno from the side of the room. Hali turned to Zeno and gave him a large smile but was cut short as she recieved a concentrated orb of shadow to the jaw. She fell with a loud thud as her chin met the ground.

She did not rise up to carry on fighting.

"Yeah... Can we be done now please?" She choked the words through clenched teeth.

"Yeah I think that's good for now." Cynder approached to help Hali up. The excess wind and shadow energy that idly floated around the room dispersed.

"Ugh, good luck Zeno. Dad, don't kill him."

"I believe you were just beaten Hali," Spyro chuckled as he walked into the center of the mat with Zeno following nervously.

"Alright, now I'm not going to pull the same thing as Cynder, you just go when you're ready Zeno."

"Pff you're no fun!" pouted Cynder from the side.

Zeno looked to Spyro and fixated upon him. The crystal embeded in his tail began to glow as he readied himself and shot forth a shadow orb from his mouth.

Spyro dodged to the left and rushed him down, clipping him with his wing. Zeno fell back and recieved another blow to his stomach from Spyro's tail.

He groaned and swung his tail to try inflict any sort of hit on Spyro but to no avail; he jumped out of the way and took refuge a little way away from Zeno.

He got up and readied himself again and fired off two orbs in rapid succession. Spyro dodged the first, but the badly aimed second came to Zeno's advantage as it struck Spyro in the chest.

He fell to his haunches and struggled back to his feet.

Hali hadn't questioned it till she realized it. Why was Zeno in her class? He's a shadow dragon by looks, and his abilities look ordinary enough. Just maybe a bit stronger.

Spyro sped forward as heat built around the room. Fire enveloped his form and his horns extended a flame tail out from the comet as he dashed forward, striking Zeno.

A thud signaled the spar was over and Spyro was the victor. He helped a pained Zeno up.

"You did great but you - both of you - still need a lot of work. Good first day though!"

Cynder nodded in agreement.

"So did you two at least enjoy it?" She questioned.

"It was awesome! Having you two as our teachers, wow first of all. And fighting against you two is crazy." Zeno responded excitedly whilst looking at Hali.

"Yeah I'll admit, it was a lot of fun- wait, is class over?"

"Well yeah," Spyro began. "The first day is just to see what students can do and what they possess. It gets to be much more hard work and training in the near future. We've only just begun."

"Well, I can't wait. Uh, what do we do now?" Zeno peered to Hali but Spyro answered for her.

"Cynder and I have to head to the temple to give the details of the first day. You two however, have the rest of the day to yourselves." Spyro gave them both a nod and began the walk, with Cynder at his side, to the door and down the steps.

"Hali remember the rules!" shouted Cynder from the bottom level.

"Yeah yeah, I know."

"Rules?"

"No boys in my room. No one at all in my parents room. And have fun." She shrugged. "You wanna do something?"

"How about we just walk around the city?" Zeno suggested.

"Hmm, alright sounds good." They too descended the stairs and left the house together. They walked about the market district. The almost-deserted place held no interest to them, and they were surprisingly left in peave; specifically Hali.

They continued their walk, exploring all over the city before the sun began its descent, signalling nightfall to take over the duty of the watch. Zeno walked Hali back home and stayed inside with her, having a casual chat, whilst they awaited Spyro and Cynder's arrival back home. Once they'd slumped in tiredly, Zeno said his thanks to Hali and left to retire for the night.

Hali sat up for a bit after she should have been asleep and let her thoughts float freely around. Feelings and emotions roaming together in harmony as she pondered over the past few days.

It was a good day, and nothing was to ruin it. Nothing would get the chance to, as she laid her head down and greeted sleep as an old friend.


End file.
